Paid For
by Red Rosalie
Summary: Samantha needs to make a living. The Mayor wants a special show from our beloved Sami.
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't the life that Sami Brady chose for herself. She never thought in a million years that she would end up here, in this place. Working here to make a living just to make ends meet so she could take care of her kids. She felt dirty, sick, and disgusted. She looked at herself in the mirror as she applied black eye shadow onto her eyes. Tears started to well up, but she chalked it up to the eyeshadow that was making her cry. Not the fact that her life was so fucked up and she had no way out of this misery. She used tissue to dab her eyes and continued applying her makeup. She finished with bright red lipstick, the guys loved when she used red lipstick, it stood out in the dark scenery. Once done with her makeup Sami ran her hands up her golden tresses and fluffed it. She might not like what she did for a living, but she was damn good at it. She took off her sweater baring her breast and went into her duffle bag to dig up her costume for the night. She fitted herself into a black lacy bra. She then proceeded to pull her sweat pants off and changed into a lacy thong matching her bra. She went to her full body mirror in her dressing room and did a spin to make sure her body looked okay. She then proceeded to put on the rest of her ensemble. She wore a long blazer that wrapped around her luscious body that went down to the length of her knees. She placed her feet into a pair of Christian louboutins black Strass pumps and finished her look off with a hat. She lifted her blonde curls and tucked them into her hat and slanted it to cover one of her eyes to give off the vibe that she was trying to be mysterious. A knock came to the door which startled Sami. She turned around and answered.

"Come in"

The knob turned and an older lady with red hair came in.

"Sami, honey. Are you ready?"

"Hi Maggie, yeah, just about."

"There's been a change in plans."

"What do you mean?" Sami responded.

"Well, Victor told me that there was this gentleman who has requested that you accompany him in the business executive room for a private session. He said that he paid him generously for your company tonight."

"I-I don't understand, Victor doesn't like to do business that way. He usually lets that happen after each girl has performed with the pole for the night."

"I guess the guy paid a pretty penny. Victor's smile certainly said that he was very happy with the deal."

"Shit, fine." was Sami's only response. She had no choice. Victor was her boss and what he says is what goes. Maggie was married to Victor and she was sweet, but Sami often wondered how did Maggie end up with the likes of Victor, of all people. He was a mobster who owned a strip joint and Maggie was not the type to get mixed up in that, but Sami accepted that the heart wants what the heart wants. It was obvious that Maggie's heart wants Victor.

"The guest is here and waiting in the room."

Sami walked over to her makeup desk, looked at herself in the mirror once again to make sure she looked good. Opened her drawer, pulled out an empty shot glass and a bottle of orange flavored grey goose and poured the liquid till it touched the brim of the cup. Picked it up and threw it back into her mouth. It burned her throat and chest, but Sami needed this to calm her nerves.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Maggie led her to the business executive room, where the guest was waiting in the dark. She opened the door and the only light in there was the blue and red lights aimed at the stripper pole in the middle of the room. Sami took a step and was about to enter the room, but hesitated. She couldn't see the gentleman who paid a lot of money for this private session, but figured it was some old ass horny bastard who saw her performance last week.

"Don't be nervous Sami. Show him what a real stripper looks like. Work the pole like how you know to."

Sami looked at Maggie and exhaled hoping that it would take her nerves with it.

"Ah than-thanks Maggie. It just seems so different this time." whispered Sami.

"It just seems like I'm walking into a lions den. Like I'm going to get pounced on." She added.

Maggie smiled before she responded. " Honey, I think you'll like to be pounced on by this one."

Maggie then turned Sami around and lightly pushed her into the dark room and closed the door.

Sami stood by the door for a good minute contemplating if she should stay and just do what she was paid to do or bolt out the door, tell Victor and Maggie to fuck off and get the fuck out. She placed her hand on the door knob and was about to turn it to open, but the most beautiful voice stopped her. His voice was thick with a british accent, so smooth and sensual.

"I wouldn't do that darling."

Sami froze. She felt paralyzed by his luscious accent.

"I paid real good money to see you tonight sweetheart, and I'm going to get what I definitely paid for."

Sami could have sworn that she's heard that voice before, but where? Was it from a commercial? a TV show? The news? She was not sure, but she was certain that she's heard it before.

"I-I wasn't going to leave."

"Sure you weren't Samantha Gene Brady."

He knew her name? Her stripper name was Sassy. The strippers from this club would never use their real names. This was a rule of Victors, he didn't like his girls using their real names on any occasion in this joint. This was to provide safety to his girls and to help ward of the weirdos in case they came out to be a Psychos.

"How did you know my name?" Sami responded in shock. Sami stared at where she thought the voice was coming from. She focused on that spot to see if she was able to make out the stranger. All she was able to see was his large hands with long fingers resting on the arms of the chair that he was occupying. His long legs were crossed. She was able to see one black shoe and from the looks of it, his foot was large, very large. This man must be huge, Sami thought to herself. Sami felt a tingle in her stomach that traveled down to her core. She imagined what those hands could do to her up against the wall in this very room.

Sami scowled at herself for having those thoughts. "Shit Sami, get a fucking grip, you don't even know this guy. You're not that hard up for some British ass. Just do a little shimmy and a jiggle on the pole and your work is done. If I really wanted to feel him, I can let him touch me and charge him extra." Sami smiled at that idea. "Victor might have gotten a good amount for this, but I'm going to milk him for a little more." Sami smirked finishing the thought. "Must be the goose talking" Sami whispered to herself.

"One should not worry about how I know of your name sweetheart." the stranger replied.

"Well that's not fair. You know my name, but I don't know yours." Sami tried to give the best pout she can muster up.

"Darling, if you give an excellent performance like you did the other night, you'll definitely be rewarded with my name and perhaps more."

"Fair enough." was Sami's only reply as she walked over to the stereo.

She skimmed through a stack of CDs to see which song would help her with her performance that night. She stopped at Lana Del Rey's "Born to Die" CD. She popped it in, skipped to track seven and let it play. At the beginning of the song Sami walked towards the tall stranger keeping her eyes on his legs then her eyes travelled up to his crtoch, she wasn't sure if there was a bulge or not, but the package definitely looked good. "Stop that Sami." she told herself as she was a foot away from the stranger. She still could not make out his face due to the darkness, but she was able to see stubble on his strong chin. She slowly lifted her hat off her head to reveal her luscious blonde curls. She tossed the hat and it landed in his lap. Sami knew that her part of the song was coming up so she walked towards the pole making sure her ass swayed left to right. She knew he would be focused there.

"Let me put on a show for you, daddy  
Let me put on a show  
Let me put on a show for you, tiger  
Let me put on a show" played in the background.

Sami slowly lifted herself and wrapped her legs around the stripper pole that was in the middle of the room. She let her legs stick out and used her inner thigh muscles to keep herself on as she twirled her body around on the pole once. She proceeded to slowly pull herself all the way to the top of the pole and looked at the stranger. She was able to connect with his beautiful dark eyes. She kept eye contact as she slid down a little and started to grind onto the pole then started to slowly slide down the pole till her bottom reached the ground. Once at the bottom she used her leg and arm muscles to climb back up to the top of the pole and twirled once slowly, second a little fast and sped her third time. She kept her legs straight again, but this time she let her upper body bend back and slowly slid down the pole once again. Once she got to the bottom she stood on her hands letting her legs slowly release the pole and spread her them apart up in the air, giving the stranger a very good view of her black lace covered vagina. She could hear a moan escape his lips as he adjusted his position in the chair. Sami used her upper strength and landed her heel covered feet onto the ground, this gave the stranger a view of her voluptuous ass, her reward was another groan from this handsome stranger. Sami on all four turned and crawled towards the stranger.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Crawling slowly, Sami made sure she kept eye contact with his dark eyes. As she reached to her destination at his feet, she slowly got up and straddled him. Face to face, Sami was able to make out his features. He had the most gorgeous face that she's ever seen, "an Adonis" she thought to herself. He had a strong jaw, the sharpest nose, his cheekbones stood at the right place on his delicious face. He had the most beautiful brown locks that she's ever laid eyes on, that made her want to run her hands through it. The absolute best feature on this Adonis, was his hazel hypnotizing eyes and long lashes that made any dame envious, it curled up on its own. She did recognize this gentleman caller. This person that she was straddling was the one and only Mayor of Salem, but she couldn't put a name to his face. "Oh, this is going to be good" Sami thought as she reached for his tie.

"This seems pretty tight, do you mind if I loosen it?"

"Not at all darling. You can do anything you want, there's no rules for a stripper, there's only rules for the paying customers" smirked the Mayor.

Loosening his blue and silver tie, Sami did a little grinding on his lap. The Mayor kept his eye contact with Sami telling her to continue. She took the corners of his lips curving up as a sign of his approval. Once she was able to untie his tie, Sami held onto both ends tight into her fist and bent backwards pulling the Mayor to sit up straight while her head hovered close to his feet and three inches above the ground. This movement caused her ass to slide up against his bulge and it was hard like a rock. Sami imagined what his cock looked like buried deep inside of her. Sami pulled herself back up using his tie, half way back up, she gyrated her hips and not to her surprise the Mayor gave an enchanted moan. Not sure if it was her imagination, but she was positive that the Mayor did a little thrust. Sami let go of the ends to his tie and bent forward as if she was about to kiss his neck, but licked his tie instead. She could taste his cologne, she used her teeth to pull his tie off slowly. Letting the material fall from her succulent mouth, then got off his lap. The Mayor made no move to keep her there. He kept his arms where they were, he knew the rules.

Sami turned around and sat on his lap. She made sure she placed her bottom right on his growing hard on, spreading her legs. " Might as well have some fun while I'm at it" Sami thought to herself as she rocked back and forth onto his lap, this caused her folds contained in her lace thong to separate and her mound was exposed free to feel the friction from the material. She turned her head back to look at the Mayor, his eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation she gave him. He looked so beautiful. She wanted to lick his lips and imagined what he tasted like. "How can the Mayor of Salem want a private show from me?" Sami thought to herself. A gorgeous Adonis certainly would not pay to get rubbed up on, it should be the other way around." There was something that clicked into Sami's mind at that moment. "Since he's forked out a small fortune for this session, he certainly wouldn't mind forking over a little more." Sami placed her hand onto his hands that were still resting on the arm rest, but clenched into fists.

"Relax Mayor."

He did as he was told. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his fingers. He exhaled as if he was holding in his breath the whole time and was shaking. Sami felt really good that she's able to make a man, no Adonis, weak in the knees. Once she was done kissing all five of his long fingers she brought his hand to one of her blazer covered breast. She made his fingertips graze across her blazer and continued by bringing his hand underneath to his and her desired destination. No encouragement needed, the Mayor palmed her lace covered breast. He held his hand there for what seemed like minutes and suddenly let go. Sami was about to protest, but stopped when she felt his fingers pulling down the lace cup and his fingertips grazed her hardened peak. This caused Sami to release a soft moan from between her lips and wetness seeped from between her folds. The Mayor used his other hand to unbutton her blazer and separated both sides so her bra covered chest was revealed. His occupied hand that held Sami's breast was tweaking her hardened tight nipple. Eliciting harmonious moans from Sami. She kept rocking back and forth over his bulge which added much friction to her engorged clit. She knew she was on the verge of a much needed eruption and the Mayor knew just how to give it to her. As if the Mayor was reading her mind, brought his unoccupied hand and rubbed her mound. This one action brought Sami to the brink of no return and she exploded. Tingling, shaking and out of breath, Sami could not move paralyzed in bliss. She turned her head to look at the Mayor, he had the biggest smile on his face. He looked like he just won the lottery. Sami's endorphin state wanted to finish what she had started with the Mayor, but she was no whore. She was a stripper and last she checked, they didn't fuck their customers. She got up slowly and the Mayor did not protest.

"Um, th-thanks."

"The pleasure was mine" was his response.

"Well, um, this is it. You got your lap dance and I have another show that I gotta put on."

There was disappointment on the Mayor's face.

"There an extra charge for touching me Mayor."

"How much?"

"An extra three thousand."

"Sweetheart, I didn't touch you, you held my hand and made me touch you."

Sami was surprised by his response. "What?! I'm sorry, I wasn't the one who just got me off by rubbing my clit."

"I might have been the one who did that, but it was much after your encouragement. I'm not paying an additional three k for a measly ten minute private show."

"Bastard!" Sami slapped him and turned to call for security, but he grabbed her hand pulled her down to his face level and she landed in his lap. He was very hard.

He brought his hand up and grabbed onto her hair, firm but not hard, it caused no pain to Sami at all.

"Love, like I said earlier. I'm going to get my money's worth, but you'll apologize for slapping me and for trying to dupe me." he pulled her into a hard kiss.

Sami was torn between pushing him off or pulling him in. He tasted like a York Peppermint Patty, he was delicious. She parted her lips to give him access to her tongue. He took that opportunity, letting their tongues fight for dominance. He released her then.

" Like hell I will." Spat Sami

"Really Samanthar? I promise you that you'll apologize before our night is through." There was truth and determination to his statement. Sami shivered as his breath grazed against her face

Still under his erotic spell Sami didn't know how to respond. With no response the Mayor's hands traveled from her hair and hand to her hips. He pulled her hips towards him so she would be sitting on his lap once again facing him. He had her hips in a grip and pulled them down so she could feel how hard he was, and it was all for her. Sami gasped at how solid he felt. She bit onto her bottom lip to keep from moaning because she was more than aroused that she liked the sensation. With no other words or warning the Mayor picked Sami up and flipped them around so that Sami was the one who was sitting in the chair. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist. The Mayor detached himself from her swollen lips, he kissed her jaw and pressed open mouth kisses down her neck. He hovered above her bra covered chest and inhaled her scent. He kissed one of her lace covered nipples adding a wonderful wet sensation making Sami lose her senses. Using both hands he pulled at both cups revealing two pink stained nipples begging to be sucked on. Sami arched her back giving him encouragement, he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Sami squealed at the intoxicating movement. He brought his other hand to her other naked breast and pinched the abandoned nipple willing Sami to rub her aching wet lace covered vagina against his trouser covered hard cock. The mayor switched off to the pinched nipple and bit on it lightly before taking into his hot mouth and sucked.

"Oooh.." was Sami's whimpered approval.

He released her tight nipple with a pop. "Does my little schemer like what I'm doing to her?"

"Um hmmm, umph." was her only response.

With Sami's welcomed response, he placed open mouth kisses on each breast and proceeded down to her ribcage, he kept going towards her hip bones willing her to release his waist from her legs. Taking each sides of her lacy thong, he pulled the soft fabric down so that she was naked from the bottom down. Tossing the offending material over his shoulder, he placed both hands on her lean tight thighs and spread them apart. He looked up at Sami, her eyelids half opened, trapped in a state of ecstasy and her lips were still swollen from his attack earlier. He kissed her inner left thigh, lifted it to rest on his right shoulder and cupped her butt cheek. He pulled her forward so that his mouth was only an inch away from her aching wet pussy. He blew at her engorged nub, which caused Sami to shiver in anticipation.

"Would you like for me to suck you here like how I did with your tantalizing titties?"

Sami couldn't speak, she tried moving her hips to get his lips, but the Mayor held onto her stomach and hips pushing her back and further from where she wanted her dripping vagina to be. He smiled telling her he was in control this time.

Finally realizing that she wasn't going to get what she wanted unless she surrendered to his will and whispered.

"Ye-yes"

The Mayor squinted one eye to signal that he was not able to quite hear what she said.

"I'm sorry darling, I couldn't quite hear you. Do you want me to place my lips here." he lifted his hand from her stomach, licked this thumb an placed it onto Sami's awaiting aching nub.

"Awwww..." moaned Sami. She knew she had to say it out loud and clear so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding as to where she wanted his lips to be.

"YES! Please, please suck me!"

"Now, that wasn't so hard right?" The Mayor questioned.

"No, but you are." Sami had her eyes glued between his legs and smirked, indicating that she had the last word.

The Mayor smiled and smacked his lips onto her aching folds. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and tickled her throbbing clit and then sucked the nub into his mouth. His fingers found her tight opening and started to slowly thrust in and out. Moaning as if she was in heaven Sami grabbed fists full of his hair and brought his face closer to her. The Mayor removed his fingers that were encase deep within her canal and replaced it with his tongue. Sami had a second encounter with pure bliss.

"Oooh fuck!" was Sami's response to what he was doing to her. "The Mayor sure knows how to eat a girl out, fuck he has skills" thinking to herself.

With her PC muscles clenching and unclenching his tongue, the Mayor made sure he lapped up all of her delightful juices. He's never had the pleasure of tasting aphrodisiac from a Goddess before Sami and he was absolutely sure that he wanted more.

Smiling at his triumphant success, the Mayor got up. His face wet from all of Sami's released juices, bent down and kissed her hard! Sami could taste herself with the mixture of his saliva that she wanted to drink up all day. Once Sami was released from his sensual assault, she rubbed his rock hard cock and grabbed onto his belt. She unbuckled, unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants along with his boxers in one swift move. His thick eight inch cock flopped out and stood up. He stepped out of his pants and stood there.

"I want to repay you." Sami stated in her endorphin state, licking her lips, anticipating for him to say yes, while squatting down so that his hard cock was in her eyes view.

"You don't need to repay me at all sweetheart."

"Oh, but I want to, I want to taste you. I want to see if you would taste like how I imagine. Please."

"Samanthar love, my answer would never be no."

With his answer, Sami held into his shaft and licked the tip of his mushroom head. Dripping with precum, shining even in the dark.

"Fuuuuuck Samanthar."

With his honest admission, Sami took his full shaft into her mouth and started to bob her head back and forth. Making sure to stroke his shaft and balls as she sucked and twirled her tongue around engorged member. His hands slid into her golden locks and held onto her head as if he was going to fall if he didn't.

"Um, that feels so fucking good."

Sami with her mouth full of cock responded "Umm hmmm." and continued to suck hard. Touching herself in the process, she took his whole shaft into her mouth, she made sure that the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat and held it there, making swallowing movements causing the Mayor's eyes to roll to the back of his head. She released him with a loud pop.

"Shit Mayor, you are so fucking delicious."

Sami was going to go back for more, but the Mayor stopped her and lifted her up from under her arms. He took both sides of Sami's blazer, opened it up to let the fabric slide off her shoulders. Once the blazer was off her body, he stood back and took a good look at her. She stood there letting him take in the image she was emulating. Both of her breasts had their bra cups folded and hard bullet nipples were popping out. She had no underwear on because he took it off of her earlier.

"Damn, you are gorgeous."

"Well, you're hella sexy." responded Sami.

"Why, thank you." The mayor smiled as he responded.

"Sit back on the couch darling, and I want you to spread your legs for me."

Sami didn't need for him to tell her twice. She did what she was told and anticipated the pleasure that she was going to receive once he was pounding into her. Just thinking of it had her seeping wet.

Still with his dress shirt on, the Mayor got in between Sami's porcelain legs and started to unbutton his shirt and let it slip from his shoulders falling onto the ground below him. He didn't question if she need him to wear a condom, he wasn't going to have any barriers when he took this beauty hard. Holding onto his steel rod, he rubbed the tip of his head onto her aching swollen nub creating more of electric sensation, eliciting a sensual moan from Sami's swollen lips.

"Do you want me to make love to you?" Questioned the Mayor.

"Yes, Please!" Sami responded as she moved her hips forward so his hard cock would be engulfed by her awaiting folds.

"Uh ah." as the Mayor moved back a little further, bringing his lips to her chest and sucked on of her rosy nipples. "Not until you tell me what I want to hear."

Sami couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about sweetheart." as he smacked her left butt cheek lightly. There was little pain, but Sami was absolutely turned on by his bold movement causing her to gush more liquid from within her canal.

"I-I don't know what you want Mayor."

"Oh yes you do. I want to hear it from your sweet ass lips, sweetheart."

Dazed and confused, Sami couldn't concentrate with the head of his huge cock just inches away from her opening.

"Please tell me and I'll do it! Anything!"

"Apologize my little vixen. I want to hear your sweet lips utter two words and I'll fuck you like crazy."

Realizing what the Mayor wanted, Sami swallowed hard and whispered the words he's been waiting to hear.

"I'm- I'm sorry."

Smack! The Mayor brought down his other hand onto her other ass cheek. Causing Sami to release another moan.

"What are you sorry for, huh love?"

"I'm sorry for trying to dupe you out of your money and for slapping you hard across the face! Now fuck me!"

With no other words needed, the Mayor slammed his cock into her awaiting pussy. First thrust in, pushed Sami further back into the chair. Pulling back fast the Mayor slammed back into her wet aching pussy again and again.

"oooooh shiiit! This feels so good Mayor."

Thrusting back and forth hard the Mayor didn't respond, only concentrating on pleasuring Sami was his main concern. Keeping the rhythm hard and fast, the Mayor took her abandon nipple from earlier and sucked on it while thrusting into her. This cause Sami to groan out of pleasure. Releasing her nipple the Mayor brought both hands up and resting one on her shoulder. The other hand held onto her throat. He brought his face to her face and licked her bottom lip and kissed her. Sticking his tongue out to gain access into her mouth, Sami welcomed it. Sami loved that his hard body was up against hers and giving her what she wanted from the first time she entered the room.

The Mayor picked her up with him still inside her and brought her over to one of the walls. He placed his hands under her arms and pressed his hands firmly against the wall to hold her up and started to hump her. Bouncing up and down on his amazing shaft Sami grabbed onto his face and kissed him. Pumping into her once, twice, three times, he hit a spot that caused Sami to scream out of pleasure, his kisses muffled her screams.

Looking into her eyes "I want you to ride me."

"Like the stallion that you are?"

This caused the Mayor to laugh. "If you want to call it that way."

"I'll fucking ride you. Shit, you feel so good inside of me."

"Good." still inside of her, the Mayor carried her back to the couch. Not letting her go for dear life, he sat down with her still on him, causing him to hit her special spot once again, Sami shuddered at the wonderful sensation.

Once both were comfortable, the Mayor placed both hands onto her hips and started to help her bounce up and down on his hard cock.

"oohhh, oohhhh, how can you feel so much bigger in this position?" moaned Sami.

"Don't know sweetheart, but damn, it feels soo perfect to be buried deep within you."

Holding onto his hands, Sami pulled them off of her hips so that she would be in control. They both intertwined their fingers as Sami bent both of her heel covered feet onto his strong thighs and started rotating her hips. Gyrating her cock filled pussy and she loved it. The expression on the Mayors face told her that he was loving it too. Lifting herself up and down in rapid successions and then going for a slow pace after a couple pumps. She repeated the rhythm a few times. Looking down between them to see him being taken by her was a thing of beauty, intoxicating really. Sami honestly didn't know where he began and where she ended. All she knew was that she was on the verge of cuming for the third time that night.

"Ummm fuck, I'm about to cum." giving him an open mouth kiss and flicking her tongue against his.

"I'm almost there too baby." once again grabbing Sami's hips he lifted her a little further up causing her to place both heels onto the ground and started to thrust up into her in fast motions. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth was the last straw and Sami came hard.

"YES! Yes Eeeejay! Shit, fuck!"

Feeling her clench and unclench his cock, EJ pumped five more times into her and spilled his seeds.

"Samanthar, I fucking love you!"

"Oh EJ, I love you too!" was the last thing Sami said before she collapsed on top of Ej.

Breathing hard and hugging onto each other tight, trying to catch their breaths. EJ released Sami from his embrace and looked into her blue orbs. "Words can not express how much I love you sweetheart." he brought her fingertips up to his lips and kissed them.

"EJ, I feel the same way. I love you more than life itself and I don't think I can ever live with out you." she kissed him softly and placed her head onto his shoulders still laying on top of him with his member still inside of her.

"Hey." EJ whispered.

"What?" lifting her head back up to look into his face.

"Happy ten year anniversary. Thank you so much for this. " pulling her into another searing kiss.

"Happy Anniversary babe, I just can't believe it's been a decade. You're the longest relationship/marriage that I've ever had. Oh, and next year, you'll be the stripper."

"I much rather be a lawyer working your case and coming to see you for a much needed conjugal visit. Plus Samantha, I promise that there's going to be many more years to come. It's going to be even harder to get rid of me"

"Like I would want to do that." Sami responded, but started to giggle.

"What are you giggling about darling?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the beginning of the night."

"What about it sweetheart?"

"No, it's silly."

Grabbing her face into his hands and softly caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You can share with me."

"Well, before Maggie came to get me, I was getting ready and putting on makeup. I tried to get into character, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking about how happy I am and started to cry happy tears. I just thought about how wonderful my life is with you and I just can't imagine my life without you. Oh and add the love making, whoo, now I know I will not survive without you!"

Both started laughing at her testimony.

"EJ, who did the kids finally end up with tonight? Granny C or Paula?"

"Paula has the kids and she said that she is willing to stay overnight if we need her to."

"Well Mr. Dimera, what would like for us to do now? Go home to our wonderful precious babies? Or pull an all nighter? Although, I would like to warn you first, that I need to be fed before we continue any sexual escapades" Sami got up looking for her costume. EJ grabbed hold of her hand to stop her from moving.

"Before we get out of here and feed you, as you have demanded." he got down onto his knees and pulled out a ring box from underneath the chair's cushion. "I have something to ask you Samantha Brady Dimera."

Sami gasped as she saw what EJ was about to do. Tears welled up in he eyes.

"Samantha love, would you do me the honor of renewing our vows?"

Tears streaming down her face. Sami responded with no hesitation. "Yes EJ! Yes, I'll renew our vows with you."

EJ shot up and pulled Sami into a hard hug twirling her around while kissing her.

Releasing his assault on her mouth. "Thank you Samantha, you continue to make me the happiest man alive."

"I can say the same for you stud."

"I absolutely love you darling."

"I love you too EJ, heart and soul."

Getting dressed EJ had a question that he wanted to ask Sami.

"Sweetheart, how did Maggie get involved with this role play?"

"Well, she bumped into me at the pub as I was looking up strip clubs to fulfill fantasies and she happened to see what I was looking at. She then told me that Victor owned a strip joint and wanted to know if we wanted to use it. She said she would role play with Victor too sometimes, so she knew how kinky it can be. Anyway, she said something along the lines of wanting to live vicariously through us."

"Really? Is that so?" EJ questioned.

"Um hmm, plus she's always had a soft spot for you. You know being the big bad Dimera and all, with the whole town against you."

"I see, well I should pay her for letting us use this room."

"No need, she said it would be free of charge if I let her watch."

"What?!" EJ gasped in shock.

Laughing hard Sami responded. "She said she wanted to live vicariously through us, so I let her watch you make love to me. Don't be surprised. You are the best that I've ever had, might as well let others know. Maybe she can give Victor some pointers from this night."

"Samantha.."

Pulling onto EJ's hand, Sami led him to the door. "Come on EJ, I'm hungry, let's get some food into me."

As Sami opened the door, Maggie was standing outside just smiling. EJ blushed as Maggie turned and winked at him.

"I can't believe the great EJ Dimera who never embarrasses easily is embarrassed by this of all things. I have to say you're weird, but I love it." Sami stated.

"You young lady, better be pregnant with our fifth child, or you're going to pay for this." threatened a smiling EJ. He pulled her into a hug once again and kissed her deeply.

The end.


End file.
